


Its a Deal

by demydem



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Infected Piers, M/M, Piers Lives, Piers Nivans Feels, Slow Romance, Stubborn Chris, chris redfield feels, im terrible at tags:c, more tags will come such as sexual once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demydem/pseuds/demydem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers is alive and undergoing surgery, Chris is happy but worried and takes a little help with alcohol and Jill to co-op with the situation.<br/>How will Chris be able to help Piers? if he even will be able to do so?<br/>And why is his chest feeling so heavy when his around the man? denying things is not good kids,<br/>But i mean just because you know that it doesnt mean you cant ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>romance will join in here later ladies and gentlemen:'3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! Heh this is sort of my first real fanfic. Im really shy on the internet. Theres many Piers gets well fics out there but I really wanted to post one on my own and will keep writing on this one if people show interest in it. I hope you enjoy this first part atleast. Much love to you  
// Demydem

Chris glared at the unconscious man…yes man, not monster …never monster,from behind the glass wall that separated them.  
“when did the Chinese find him? And how long have it been since they reported him in to the BSAA?!And the most fucking important thing it why have no one told me he was alive until now!?I must say that I think its pretty damn important to inform the captain of the team, that his closest and best man I had that besides that sacrificed his life for us! Of me!...is fucking alive’’ he spat out the words in despise and anger.  
And it wasn’t really fair he knew because he was spitting them at his oldest friend: Jill.

She sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose annoyed but it was a small attempt to calm and not shout back at Chris.  
“God damnit Chris! Haven’t u been listening to me at all?” she broke out with a desperate expression glued to her otherwise stressed face.  
“They found him 3 weeks ago while searching through the facility, or well what was left of it anyway … The C-virus had kept him alive Chris.”she sighed and took a small break.  
“We got the information from the Chinese military about 1 week ago. He got send here as soon as we could pick him up. And for the love of god Chris! You should be happy I even managed to get you in here!”  
she growled out the last words and she had all right to be upset since she was the one that had taken all the shit and making all the paperworks so Chris could get in here and see Piers at all.  
Chris looked at her sternly for a while but soon sighed and scratched the back of his head looking back unto the man that were laying in the bed almost looking peaceful if you tried to ignore the mutated flesh ripped arm and his messed up side of his face… this would go away though right?

“I’m sorry Jill… I… thank you… but damnit I’m still annoyed that no one told me until now….but thanks…” he spoke less angry now and you could feel the tension in it but hey at least he tried.  
“I know Chris” Jill softly said and followed the mans example and looked at the man through the glass.

Chris felt so ashamed when he saw the sniper in this condition. It shouldn’t have been Piers. It shouldn’t have been anyone.  
He sighed and looked up as a smaller female dressed in a white doctor coat with the imprint BSAA on it stepped up to them with neat steps  
“Good day, Miss Valentine Mr Redfield. It’s an honour to meet the two of you. Oh, how rude of me I’m Dr Anna Carlsson and I will be the leader of the operation here, we will start within the hour so I must ask you to go, but I’ll get in touch with you as soon as we’re done."  
Chris looked at her quietly “Wait, you have been giving him the antidote for about a week now? Is it already time to surgery?’’ he mumbled and a hint of worry could be spotted in his otherwise deep and masculine voice.  
“Yes mr Redfield, we will have to take away the now more dead parts of the infected arm and see if we can save the remains or if we have to amputate it. Only time will tell’’ she said softly as she noticed the tension the man was carrying.  
Chris looked at Jill and then sighed not in the mood for more arguing and nodded.  
“So want to catch some lunch big guy?” Jill suddenly said and went up to Chris and rubbed his shoulder fondly.  
But Chris pulled away as carefully as he could but Jill didn’t give up, she only stepped up in front of him and grabbed his arm.  
“You.Me.Dinner.Now.” she more demanded this time and it seemed to make Chris snap out of his current state and a half hearted smile entered his lips.  
“Yes Ma’am” he said and Jill growled hitting the mans right arm playfully  
“You know I hate when peoples call me that!’’ she hummed “Now come on stupid lets get us some food and then we can do as you wish and wait until their done alright?”  
she said and smiled a little towards the man that soon started walking and she followed right next to him.  
“Hmhm sounds alright. I need a damn glass of something strong to easy my nerves as well’’ he mumbled and Jill sighed  
“Again with the alcohol?I let it slip for today.’’she mumbled and kept walking towards a nearby restaurant.

Meanwhile Dr Anna started the surgery, they started to peel off the not human flesh from the monstrous arm layer after layer of stinking stripes of slimy flesh and blisters.Some of the tissue they kept as samples for further researching.

After what seemed liked hours of peeling flesh and spiky bone parts they actually reached the inner arm, it was still human. Some of the finger bones were broken and the whole arm had no skin whatsoever on it only flesh,tendons and muscles showing which made it somewhat harder for them since now the operation would take much longer.

They took skin from other parts of Piers body easily sewing it together and made the arm look pretty alright, it was a lot of stitches in him but otherwise it looked alright and they could only hope that the arm would accept the new skin.  
They soon finished with his face as well trying their best to take away the infected parts from around the eye and some parts of the eye, the vision for his eye was long lost but at least they made it look better. And before they knew it he was done. 

Anna turned around and looked at the clock.“Eight hours ladies and gentlemen good job! Lets hope this stays as it should now, oh and someone Call mr Redfield or valentine and tell them its done’’ she said before she went to the sink and dragged off her gloves and started to wash her hands. 

Disgusting.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was all quiet, the light was oh so bright and was almost completely blinding him.  
Piers looked to his left, slowly getting back his vision. Well, at least in one eye. Wait, was he in some kind of hospital room? He could tell from the machines that stood next to the bed humming peacefully.  
He wasn’t at the bottom at the ocean, with this he realised that he wasn’t dead, dead like he should have been, turned into a terrible monster and drowned.   
He quickly turned his head and looked at his arm, it was back to its normal size and not some hideous infected C-virus arm as it had been.  
It was wrapped in bandages though and he really didn’t dare to unwrap it and find out if something ugly hid beneath it.

He sighed and allowed his head to softly rest on the pillows, his left hand slowly finding its way to his face feeling the bandages over the right eye as he sighed that had been the infected side of him. Had he actually survived? had he actually survived? And then where the hell was he?  
He soon got jerked out of his thoughts thou as the door slid open and a woman entered. Another human being.  
At first Piers almost got scared, Was he being helped or being experimented on? So many questions rushed through his mind that words seemed to completely escape him. He couldn't even ask where he was.

The female took a chair and sat down next to the bed crossing her legs and picked up a pencil from her pocket before she looked at the man and gave him an attempted soft smile.  
“Good day Piers, how are you feeling? On a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in right now? One being barely anything and ten being unbearable. And do you recall anything that happened to you?” the female asked almost a little rushed.  
Piers looked at her quietly and opened his mouth as if to speak but it was like his throat was full of gravel.  
The woman noticed this and handed him a glass of water that had been standing on the table.  
He drank it quickly, almost throwing up in the process. Thankfully he managed to keep it down. He looked at the woman and tried to speak once more. This time a very raspy and weak sound left him.  
"Seven, Ma'am.. and yes, yes I do." he managed to say. Looking at her somewhat confused.  
"Where am I?" he asked as his words fell on deaf ears.  
The woman simply kept writing in her notes before leaning in and letting her hand touch Piers right arm as he looked at her quietly "Do you feel anything when I press here?" she asked while pressing on various spots along his arm. Suddenly, Piers let out a pained growl. The woman smiled seemingly pleased before speaking. "Seems like the surgery was a success. We don't know if you will completely regain sensation in your arm but the response so far is positive. Could you try moving your fingers for me?" she asked as Piers looked at her, slightly annoyed by the lack of answers to his question. Despite this he did as he was asked, letting out a displeased noise as his fingers twitched. 

"Excellent!" the woman said and smiled, pleased with the small movements the man had accomplished. "Where am I, Ma'am?" Piers repeated as the female looked at him.  
"You are in one of the BSAA headquarters. We have given you the antidote for the C-virus and five days ago you underwent massive surgery for your arm as well as part of your face. Thus far it seems good, however I worry about your mental state as well as health seeing as you've been unconscious for quite a while now. I want to know that everything is alright up there before I let your guests know you're awake." Piers raised an eyebrow. "Guests?" he mumbled as the female smiled.   
"Yes, Christ Redfield and Sherry Birkin. Mr. Redfield has been waiting for you to wake up for almost a week now." She said as Piers eyes widened. Captain? Oh thank god he made it out alive.   
"Now, lets proceed with the tests so that you can have your chitchat." She said softly. Piers nodded and began listening to the woman's questions, answering them as best as he could.

Chris stood outside the large glass wall of the room and stared at Piers, he knew he couldn’t see him but Chris was almost scared he was able to anyway.  
"He's actually alive.." he mumbled and crossed his arms uncomfortably, trying to stay calm in front of Sherry.   
"Yeah.. he is. Oh Chris this must be very hard for you. I mean everything you guys went through and what he did for...you." She said softly and touched the mans arm in an attempt to soothe him.  
Chris only sighed and closed his eyes ‘’ I guess it is…hell, what am I even supposed to say to the kid eh I mean I owe him my damn life. How on earth am I supposed to repay that?" he growled. Sherry smiled a little. "Well, uhm.. you know he really looks up to you. He even asked Claire to send him a picture of a younger you. He probably still has it.. he really looks up to you, maybe you can just repay him by being there? He is going to need a lot of help while recovering and I think that staying inside of this little bubble will drive him insane. So I say take him in." she said looking pleased.

Chris raised an eyebrow and felt how his neck and cheeks got a bit hotter. "Wait, what? He has a picture of me when I was younger? Damnit Claire.. wait.. do you mean moving into my place? I mean I guess it could work if he wants to. Feels strange inviting anyone to my place though. It's just been me since me and Claire went separate ways."  
He mumbled but seemed to consider it.  
Sherry smiled and took Chris' hand, pulling him with her towards the door. "Now lets go and say hello!" she said as Chris hesitated, still being pulled along. Before he knew it the door slid open and he was stood there, staring at Piers. The worst of it all was that Piers was staring right back at him. Damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another one finished~I will try to type longer but yeah... first time actually typing anything like this soXD..And thank u so much Simon for helping me with the grama and everything on this one <3 much love to you.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked it and if u do kudos and comments /feedback would be great so i know if i should keep typing on this hehe thank u :')


End file.
